Two Hearts In Love
by lovehealsallhurt
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up when Blaine admitted he cheated. Now its that day again... March 15. Kurt is all alone in New York and missing Blaine. Will Blaine show up to surprise Kurt again? Will Kurt like what Blaine has to say?


**A/N: This is my first story so please be gentle. I just watched "I Do" and I saw the promo for the next episode and it just inspired me. The end result being 11 pages of words so I hope you like it.**

**Please read and review so I can get better at this! **

**Thanks again!**

**Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I wish I did. Ahhh well **

Two Hearts In Love Never Really Separate

It was March 15, 2013 and Kurt Hummel was lying on his bed in his and Rachel's New York apartment reminiscing. Rachel and her boyfriend Brody decided to go out on a date, so that meant Kurt was all alone so he could take the opportunity of being alone to cry. Today would have been his and Blaine's 3-year anniversary of the day that Blaine admitted to Kurt that he was head over heels for him. He could remember that day in the Senior Commons at Dalton Academy like it was yesterday.

"_What's that?" Blaine asked._

"_I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Kurt answered_

"_Well hurry up! I found the perfect song for our number and we should practice." Blaine responded._

"_Do tell." Kurt said interestedly._

"_Candles. By Hey Monday." Blaine answered. Kurt thought that he saw some nervousness coming from Blaine when he said that, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. _

"_I'm impressed! You're usually so Top 40." Kurt replied._

"_Well I wanted something a bit more emotional." Blaine said and went to pull out a chair in order to sit down next to Kurt at the table._

"_Why did you pick me to that song with?" Kurt asked. Kurt was so hoping that Blaine would soon tell him that he cared for Kurt in a more than friendly way one of these days. Kurt had it _SO _bad for Blaine. Blaine paused for a moment, as if to take a breath, looked at Kurt and said_

"_Kurt. There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week, that was the moment for me. About you. You move me Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." At that moment, Kurt would have sworn that his heart stopped. He couldn't believe that Blaine loved him. He had hoped this would come with every part of his body, but he didn't think it would happen so quickly. But that didn't stop Kurt from being so exponentially happy. _

_Blaine had started to stand up and lean down during those brief seconds. Blaine gently placed his left hand on Kurt's cheek, brushing his thumb along Kurt's jaw and he gently pressed his smooth lips to Kurt's soft ones. In that second, Kurt truly believed he was in heaven with Blaine and he never, ever wanted to leave. Kurt picked up his own hand off the table and placed his against Blaine's face as well as their lips moved so softly, gently, sweetly together. _

_Once they realized they had to breathe, they separated. Kurt was still so shocked that Blaine had kissed him, but as he sat back down, his eyes were aglow with pure love for this boy that he has loved ever since he first saw him on the stairs at Dalton. Kurt took a glance at Blaine's face and he saw that Blaine's beautiful golden brown eyes were a bit glazed over and he had a tiny blush coloring his cheeks. _

"_We should practice." Blaine said, slightly breathless from that firework-causing kiss. _

"_I thought we were." Kurt replied with a little sass. Blaine looked at him, cocked his head a bit and they both were up and on each other's lips in a moment to have one more searing, passionate kiss._

For one beautiful year, he and Blaine had been blissfully happy and so desperately in love with each other. Even though there was some heartache and jealously along the way, with Kurt leaving Dalton after losing at Regionals with the Warblers and going back to McKinley to be back with his friends and to help them go to Nationals in New York, the nightmare that had been Junior Prom when he was crowned Prom Queen by those homophobic assholes at McKinley, Sebastian "Meerkat-Face" Smythe coming in and trying to take Blaine from him in Kurt's senior year, and that Chandler fiasco, he and Blaine still had plenty of happy times. Especially when Blaine came to McKinley to sing "Somewhere Only We Know" with the Warblers as a goodbye after Kurt had transferred back and where Kurt had promised Blaine that he would never say goodbye. Then, probably one of Kurt's favorite moments was when Blaine had said that he loved Kurt and Kurt had said it back. He can still remember the smitten look on Blaine's face and also almost spraying that face with his coffee in shock.

Kurt could also remember Blaine coming to McKinley to surprise Kurt and to tell him that he had transferred so he could be with Kurt for his senior year. Then, of course, there had been the auditions for the lead role as Tony for the musical that year and Kurt overhearing that he wasn't _manly enough_ to play Tony, so he was given the role of Officer Krupke instead and Blaine was chosen to play Tony. Kurt also tried to become Senior Class President, but that didn't really work out because he was accused of cheating and was kicked out of the running.

The memory that caused Kurt the most happiness, and also heartache now, was his and Blaine's first time. It was when Kurt was so afraid that Blaine would fall in love with Sebastian and leave Kurt and when Blaine had gotten drunk after spending a night out with Kurt and Sebastian at that germ-infested club in West Lima called Scandals. That shithole turned out to not be all that scandalous any way. Kurt had learned from past experience that when Blaine gets drunk, things never go according to plan, but he still had never thought that Blaine would try to have sex with him in the backseat of a car.

Still, Blaine had learned the error of his ways and had admitted to Kurt that Sebastian meant nothing whatsoever to him and had apologized for his behavior. Kurt had felt that his love for Blaine had never been as powerful and eternal in that moment and he had asked to go to Blaine's house. Their first time had been awkward at times, but it had never been unloving. Blaine had been so gentle and patient with him and afterwards, Kurt knew that he would never need anyone else. Blaine was all he wanted and desired for the rest of his life.

For that one year, things had been perfect. Kurt and Blaine had been in love, had helped each other and held each other through the hard times, wiped away the tears through the sadness, and loved deeply and adored through the happy ones. Blaine had even surprised Kurt for Christmas that year with a promise ring he had made out of Wrigley's Juicy Fruit gum wrappers and made some of the sweetest promises Kurt had ever heard. Yet, when Kurt had been denied acceptance to his dream school, he felt part of that dream he had of making it big as a Broadway star crack. But Blaine was there to tell him that it was NYADA's loss and that he was still perfect in everything he did.

When graduation had come and gone, Kurt and Blaine were still incredibly happy together, even though Kurt was still disappointed about NYADA. Kurt had actually ended up with a job at the Lima Bean and started making visits to McKinley to help the New Directions find new members since so many of them had graduated along with Kurt, and, of course, to see Blaine. Blaine was finally a senior and Kurt was so incredibly excited because that meant they were one step closer to seeing that New York dream life they had planned coming true. But Blaine could see that Kurt wasn't really enjoying having to work at the Lima Bean and just having to stay in Lima, Ohio when he had really wanted to be in New York. So Blaine, being the loving and supporting boyfriend he was, convinced Kurt to go to the city. Kurt had been stuck and he had just needed a little push from Blaine to say to himself that he really did belong in New York, even if he hadn't gotten into NYADA.

Kurt and Blaine had promised to Skype every night and to text and call constantly and just to generally talk as much as possible. They were determined to squash the stereotype that long-distance relationships never worked because they knew they could. Nothing could crush their love and devotion to each other and they would have no problem proving it. Neither one could see their devastation coming though; neither one knew that their once loving relationship was about to be shattered and broken into a million tiny pieces.

The saddest thing was that it all could have been avoided if they had only worked on their communication better. When Kurt had first gotten his internship, he and Blaine had still been able to keep a rather regular talking and Skype-ing schedule together. Yet when Isabelle had started giving Kurt more work to do, Kurt started having less time to talk with Blaine like he had originally promised. Blaine had so many things to talk to Kurt about, especially after he was elected Senior Class President, but all Kurt had wanted to talk about, when he had actually picked up the phone, was his job with and his new life in New York. Blaine had started to get frustrated with Kurt, but he was just, mainly, incredibly sad. He was constantly lonely without Kurt to talk to every day. He really wasn't all that close to the old New Directions members since he had only really met them when he had come to McKinley for Kurt. Blaine didn't have very many friends at school, but he had known that he would always have Kurt to tell stories to and just talk about his day with.

Kurt was Blaine's best friend, not just his lover and boyfriend, and that was what Blaine was so desperate for at that time. He was starved for affection and love and he was hurt about that because he had always believed that was one thing he had never thought he would have to worry about with Kurt. Yet, when Kurt started ignoring his calls and not answering his texts, his needs reached a desperate level. So when Blaine was offered the chance to go hang out with this guy he friended on Facebook, Eli, he jumped on it. Blaine had just wanted to feel close to someone, to be held by someone. Yet, when he actually made it to Eli's house and Eli had started to get a little too touchy-feely for Blaine's tastes, he ran out. Eli had started kissing him about 15 minutes after he sat down and Blaine was ashamed to admit that he had kissed back. It has just felt so good to finally have some of that affection that he had so desperately missed from Kurt. But as soon as Eli's hands had started traveling south of the equator, Blaine knew that no matter how much he had imagined and wished that the person kissing him was Kurt, if this little get together got any farther, he would seriously regret it. So he apologized to Eli, grabbed his jacket and ran out. As soon as he made it to his car, he began sobbing absolutely heart-wrenching sobs. He knew he had to tell Kurt.

When Blaine had seen Kurt at his apartment door, he had a huge smile on his face because he had been so happy and yet so afraid on the inside. He didn't know what would happen but he had hope that Kurt could maybe find it in him to forgive him. Yet, when he actually had to look Kurt in his beautiful blue eyes and tell him that he cheated, he knew it wouldn't go as he hoped. He had to watch as Kurt's eyes filled with heartbroken tears and as he ran off. He had to listen to Kurt cry while he himself cried back at his apartment. He usually would take Kurt in his arms and hold him tightly in his arms when he cried. He would lovingly wipe his tears away and kiss him so sweetly and remind him that he would always be there for him. Now he didn't know whether he and Kurt would ever even be friends again.

Yet, when Thanksgiving came around, after months of ignored texts, voicemails, and care packages, Kurt and Blaine finally took a small step forward towards becoming friends again after Kurt called him before Sectionals to tell him that he still missed him like crazy and that, even though Kurt hadn't quite forgiven him yet, he still loved Blaine. Then Christmas came and Blaine came to visit Kurt with Burt, who had a surprise of his own with admitting he had prostate cancer. After Christmas, the two boys started rebuilding their friendship. When Valentine's Day came, however, they couldn't deny to each other anymore that they still really did love each other and they hooked up at Will and Emma's wedding. They slow danced together and held each other close. Things were starting to look up, even though Kurt still had some reservations about admitting he wanted to get back together with Blaine.

Now its March 15, the day it all started, and Kurt was alone and staring at the ceiling, wishing that Blaine and he had never broken and mostly that he had never given Blaine a reason to even consider it in the first place. His phone ringing interrupted Kurt's wallowing. It was telling him he had a new text and he looked at it to see it was from Blaine. Curious, he opened and read the text. As he read it, his heart skipped a beat.

_Come upstairs to the roof. There's a surprise waiting for you. –Blaine_

Kurt had no idea how Blaine was on the roof of his apartment building, but he still scrambled up to grab his coat and vaulted up the stairs. Once he opened the door to the roof, his eyes started to tear up. The roof was covered in paper lanterns and strings of lights and there were red rose petals everywhere he looked. But in the center of it all was Blaine, looking positively dashing in a black and white suit tailored to perfection.

"Hey Kurt. Thanks for coming up. I almost thought you would just ignore my message and leave me hanging up here." Blaine joked.

"No I'd never do that." Kurt promised.

"Do you like my surprise? I've been here all day setting it up. Your Dad flew me up here and helped set some of this up." Blaine admitted.

"I love it, but why are you here Blaine?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Kurt, when we met up at the wedding and we had that amazing night together, I knew I couldn't deny it anymore. I love you _so much._ And I need you back in my life." Blaine answered, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Blaine-" Kurt tried to say.

Blaine interrupted by saying, "Kurt. Just listen to the song okay. I love you and I'm still so incredibly sorry for everything." Blaine started singing "Come What May" from _Moulin Rouge_. Blaine was singing with such emotion that Kurt joined in as well. By the end of the song, they had gravitated towards each other under this gazebo that sat in the center of the roof. Blaine reached his hand up to Kurt's face to wipe away the tears that were still falling from those eyes that were never supposed to cry. "I know you think you can't trust me again and I know you're scared. But please believe when I say that I adore you and that I have been miserable ever since we broke up. Some days, I can't eat, I can't sleep and whenever I try to sleep, all I see is your face covered in tears. Please let me make all of my mistakes up to you. I love so very much and I need you back in my life. I swear I'll spend every day for the rest of my life just making it up to you and I promise you I'll never hurt you again. I'll love you until the day I die. Come what may."

After Blaine had said what he wanted, Kurt just stared at him for a few seconds. He looked into Blaine's eyes and saw complete truth and dedication. But most of all, he saw deep love and adoration for him. He reached up a hand to Blaine's cheek and brushed his tears away and started to step closer to him. Kurt could have sworn he heard Blaine's breath hitch as he wound his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine wrapped his tightly around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. "Okay Blaine. Okay. I'll give us another chance. I can't deny anymore that I have needed you so much too. I love too and I hope to be together with you for the rest of my life."

Blaine took that as all the answer he needed. He closed any remaining space between him and Kurt and pressed his lips to Kurt's. The kiss started out slowly, loving and sweet. Yet when Blaine's tongue swept gently across Kurt's lower lip, it became much more passionate, more desperate. It was probably the greatest kiss the two had ever shared, even beating their first. Blaine held Kurt so lovingly as he moved his tongue around Kurt's mouth, re-familiarizing himself with the taste of _Kurt. _

When they finally separated, Blaine pressed another sweet kiss against Kurt's swollen lips and said softly, "I love you so much baby. Thank you for giving me another chance. "

Kurt just smiled softly and said, "I love you too," and gave Blaine one of the tightest hugs he had ever given him. Kurt didn't know what would happen in the future for him and Blaine, but he knew that in this one moment, he had never been so happy, felt so cherished, and had such high hopes for the future. They would just have to see what the future held for them but he knew, with Blaine by his side again, he could handle anything.


End file.
